


Say it with your armor-creaks

by deutschistklasse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jee's armor creak-language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: The prince learned Lt. Jee's armor creak-language. He is suddenly better understood from all. Maybe he can earn some respect too. - AU: The Storm (S01 Ep12)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 427





	Say it with your armor-creaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Inspired by MuffinLance's fics (Cheating at Pai Sho, Little Zuko). And I read somewhere that Zuko would have secretly learned Lt. Jee's armor creak-language and it didn't let me rest. So here we are again.  
> Warning: Implied/ Referenced child abuse (It's Zuko. It's canon.)

Lieutenant Jee didn’t thought that the prince would want to learn anything from him, especially not how to be a better captain. He was certain that he was a spoiled, self-centered brat without an ounce of respect or care in him for his uncle or for the crew. He should have known not to judge by appearance.

Jee was eyeing the young royal with something akin to approval, while Zuko was trying not to dissolve into a puddle of awkwardness on the floor totally silent for once. The reason for it: he secretly learned Jee’s armor creak-language and unintentionally applied it saying with it his true feelings instead of his usually loud and angry lies. Jee studied the rapidly coloring prince and thought that he can learn to respect this type of commander even with the almost constant shouting.

The day had begun with a heated argument between them and almost ended in a duel. Jee was sick and tired of the arrogant prince, who valued his mission (obsession, really) to capture the Avatar more than the lives of his crewmen. He respected General Iroh and was honored to serve again under him, but he was ready to mutiny and throw the royal brat over the railing.

„You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a _spoiled prince_?”, he heard himself saying. His armor creaked the rest of his thoughts. ( _You are a horrible being and I am ashamed to serve under you!_ )

Zuko whirled around absolutely furious, his hands extended and smoking, snarling dangerously, a shout on his lips, but startlingly his armor was shrieking too. ( _Is it spoiling when your father burns half of your face off? When he constantly reminds you…_ )

Jee startled badly. ( _What?_ ) This was the point the prince realized what happened and the shouting began, but the damage was done. His armor-creaks were uncontrollable and continued during his roaring belying every sentence.

„Who do you think you are?” ( _I can’t show weakness._ ) „You need to learn your place and to not question your betters’ judgement!” ( _I don’t want to be hurt again._ ) „I can try you for insubordination!” ( _I don’t trust you not to betray me like my fa…_ ) „I KNOW what I’m doing and I won’t abandon my mission just because you are a coward!” ( _I never learned how to captain a ship, it’s really hard without proper training and I just want to go home…_ )

Jee’s initial accusations called the rest of the crew forth who were now standing flabbergasted around him and the heaving prince. They got the message of his armor-creaks, all of the crew utilizing it occasionally for venting about the sixteen year old. Which he apparently understood and was probably hurt by it.

Their standoff was interrupted by a stroke of lightning and a shout of terror. That spurred Jee and the prince to action. The two of them together managed to rescue the helmsman. At the appearance of the Avatar, Jee couldn’t stop a last probing question.

„What do you want to do, sir?” ( _Do you care about us or not?_ )

Jee saw the struggle on the prince’s face, but then he decided to let the Avatar go which was his way of saying sorry without actually saying it. His armor-creaks weren’t so shy. ( _I care. I’m sorry. Would you teach me how to be a better…?_ )

(... _Yes, sir._ )


End file.
